


House of Cards... Sort of

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written for Goes_to_11 based on Love They Say<br/>Prompt - Character Swap - Commander Shepard</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards... Sort of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goes_to_11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goes_to_11/gifts).



> A piece written for Goes_to_11 based on Love They Say  
> Prompt - Character Swap - Commander Shepard  
> Thanks Goes, for trusting me with your characters, I very much enjoyed writing my interpretation of them.

**Commander Swap – Goes_to_Eleven**

**_House of Cards… Sort of_ **

Nothing but the gentle hum from the Normandy’s drive core reverberated through the deck.  Minute vibrations thrummed through the soles of the Gunnery Chief’s boots.   The backs of her legs were sore, having stood at her workstation for the past 2 hours.  It was late and her eyes were already blurring from repairing rifle after rifle.  She closed them tightly to knuckle them hard then scoffed irritably at getting grime from her hands all over her face.  Stowing away the last Lancer rifle she wiped her hands on a well-used grease rag before finally heading for the elevator.  She rolled her neck slowly side to side hoping for at least one satisfying crack before entering the elevator and finally pressing the buttons that would lead her back to the ship’s living quarters. 

All was quiet there too as expected with most of the staff getting some shut-eye after being on alert the past week.  She cut through the mess for the shortest corridor that led to her own quarters where the comfort of a bed awaited along with the promise of four hours of sleep.  Iridescent tubes, that ran low along the walls flickered as she walked towards her quarters, the scuffing of boots on metal only telling how she was tired enough to drop at any given opportunity. 

As she approached her door the corridor light flickered on and off—the dancing lights only hurting her already tired eyes.  She closed them and rubbed her temples hard, systems were still screwy from their run in with mercenary ships on their way to Thessia.  The corridor dimmed once more, this time, the light flickering off in longer bursts.  In the blueish glow, a figure down the other end of the hall walked towards her.  Ashley squinted her exhausted eyes, barely catching the line of strong shoulders that swayed slightly side to side.  A smile crept across her lips as she caught the familiar shade of fiery locks swishing across that perfect brow, hair typically mussed no matter what the Commander did with it.  All tiredness lifted from her as she watched Shepard's strong sensual swagger. Confident as always, oozing that primal sexuality that always did her in.  With a lopsided grin and quirk of a brow, Shepard inclined her head in greeting as she approached the Chief standing seemingly awestruck by her door.  She lifted her hand, holding up a bottle of her good stuff and two glasses stacked, held together by those strong, dextrous fingers.  Ashley let out a breath she had been holding to say hello. 

Toe to toe with her woman, Shepard pursed her lips.  “I thought I could bunk with you tonight, Chief.”  

Ashley's head tilted to one side, exposing her neck to the Commander’s gaze.  She quirked a sensually shaped brow and smiled.  “Roughing it tonight, Commander?”  Her hands snaked around Shepard’s narrow hips, fingers gripping onto her standard issue pants and pulling her woman to her.  Eyes locked with those emerald glints before sliding shut, as their lips met in a deep hungry kiss. A hint of oak breathed warmth into her mouth as Shepard’s tongue danced with her own, the kiss ending in a loud pop.

“I’d rough it anywhere and anytime with you Ash—” that sexy smile creeping across full dusky rose lips, tearing a small groan from the Chief.  A quick swipe at the door and they hissed open, the commander led into the softly lit quarters by her leather jacket grasped tightly in the Chief’s hands. 

Ashley’s quarters were a decent size though only half the size of Shepard’s room.  There was still enough room for a small bed for two, a desk, chair and enough floor space for early morning stretches and push ups.  Inwardly the Chief was somewhat relieved that she had bothered to tidy up that morning, though not expecting company for the night.  Two soft clunks on the desk drew her attention to the glasses Shepard had begun to fill.  The bottle recorked—and only the good stuff ever had corks—was placed on the desk next to them.  Shepard proffered her a glass, the amber liquid gently sloshing, as she took it with a smile.  Another quirk lifted the Commander’s brow as she took her own and sipped from it.  Heat and oak infiltrated her senses burning a sensual path right down the back of her throat.  A soft sigh of pleasure always followed a sip, it was a sound that fascinated Ashley to no end.   They drank a couple more sips together in silence before Shepard pulled a small halo cube from her jacket pocket and held it before the Gunnery Chief.

“I was hoping you’d play with me.”  That cheeky smile lifted the Commander’s mouth enough to show parts of those brilliant pearly whites.  A spike heat quickly traveled down the Chief’s legs, held in check just enough by her natural curiosity.  She took the cube from Shepard’s hands and turned it about, inspecting it.  “I found it in Thessia, a small shop for their little ones.  It’s a game, not unlike a house of cards.  She took the cube from Ashley’s hand and placed it flat on the floor.  A press of a green embossed insignia activated it.  A hologram of a complex tower beamed upward towards the ceiling, it’s apex coming to a stop just above their waist.  Ashley let out a squeak of delight.  She had played a similar game as a child and always remembered it fondly.  With a smile, Shepard teased at one block, the hologram interacting with her fingers in every way a physical block would.  She pulled it out half way then stopped, her verdant stare meeting Ashley’s deep brown eyes with a cheeky twinkle.  “I thought maybe we could make this even more interesting.”

“Oh?” Ashley’s hips jutted to the side as she tilted her head seductively.   “What did you have in mind, Skipper?” 

Shepard’s eyes roved down to those perfect hips, descending further down Ashley’s shapely legs.  “I’ve set it at its most challenging level.”  Deliberately the tip of her finger pushed the block halfway back into its place. “I think each block successfully removed should be rewarded by a piece of clothing removed from one’s playmate.”  With a small wiggle, her fingers grasped onto the jutted block and pulled it smoothly out from the tower.  “Do you agree?”  She held the iridescent piece between her fingers for the Chief to observe.

Ashely pursed her lips and shifted her hips making them jut alluringly again, a motion Shepard did not miss.  The Chief’s hands went to her belt, deftly unbuckling it before slowly sliding it through the belt loops at her waist.  She held it before the Commander, gently swaying it before letting it drop to the floor with a clang.  Dark points in emerald eyes widened, hungrily.  Shepard visibly swallowed, before she smiled.  “I'll take that as a yes.”  With a ragged breath, she stepped away from the tower to allow her woman some room to manoeuvre, watching intently as Ashley bent slightly at the hips as she considered a block to remove.  Unable to help herself Shepard went for an ass grab of her own, earning a surprised chuckle from the Gunner Chief who turned her head to look behind her shoulder.

“I don’t think anyone really loses in this game, Sloane.”


End file.
